


Between the Two of Us

by crumbs_locket



Series: Dimension X Was Wild Huh [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canon Divergence, Crying, Gen, I suppose, Late Night Conversations, Trauma, and, and i am so tired, god i hope this fic is coherent, if you think this is a shippy fic between the two i will break into your house and smash your bones, oh yeah babey we are talking about our, there is, with a huge alligator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbs_locket/pseuds/crumbs_locket
Summary: Donnie may act like he’s seen nothing change, but deep down, he can’t deny that his younger brother has changed. And greatly so.





	Between the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> me: haha i'll make the sequel soon
> 
> \--months past--
> 
> me, writing this at 5 am in the morning: okay i know not that many people care about this anymore but i wanted to write this all of a sudden goodbye
> 
> anyway ANYWAY i am so so so sorry that i didn't post a sequel. i know that this fic isn't that good, but i really wanted to post it anyway, so i hope anyone who reads this sequel enjoys it (and yes this is a 2 part series and i'm likely not adding anything anymore)
> 
> enjoy this fic!

Donnie may act like he’s seen nothing change, but deep down, he can’t deny that his younger brother has changed. And greatly so.

He understands that time passes differently between the two dimensions, but he had never quite figured out the whole time thing himself. A few months in their dimension had been decades for Leatherhead, so Donnie wondered just how much time had passed in those seconds before they had entered that portal to rescue Mikey.

Weirdly enough, Mikey refused to give any information about his time alone in Dimension X. In fact, it seems as if he’s made it his mission to change the subject whenever it’s raised. Nobody says anything, assuming it’s just Mikey and his day-to-day antics and usual trouble seeking ways, and the topic was forgotten by everyone.

Everyone except Donnie, that is.

Since their return from Dimension X, Mikey was...more closed off. He still had a tendency to enter Donnie’s lab, or tease Raph, or read comics with Leo, or even spend some time with their father, but he felt so emotionally distant.

In fact, he almost seemed emotionless in the face of danger. During one of their usual run-ins with the Foot, he hadn’t cracked any of his jokes and his smile had completely disappeared. One of the robots had slashed at him and Donnie could _see_ all the blood already dripping down from where he was standing, but Mikey didn’t even flinch. Donnie could have sworn that Mikey snapped that robot in half with his own two hands.

When Leo and Raph had run over to him, asking him if he was alright, the slash on the area just right on top of his shell (that looked to have far more scratches than before) still bleeding too much, Mikey didn’t even try to care about it, shrugging it off immediately and suggesting they go home already.

Leo and Raph were understandably concerned about him and they hurried Mikey back to the lair, Splinter tending to his son’s wounds. Mikey hissed as Splinter cleaned it, but apart from that, he remained silent. Once it was done, Mikey thanked his father and left without another word, shocking everyone.

They all looked at each other as Mikey quietly shut the door to his room without so much as a “Goodnight.” and Splinter stroked his beard, thinking of what he should do. Give him space, Splinter suggested, perhaps he just needed some time alone is all. Without a clue on what to do, they agreed to it and called it a night.

Donnie had hoped that would be the end of it, but obviously, he can’t get his hopes up on the possibility that would ever happen.

The more time passed, the more Mikey seemed to close off on his emotions, his usual smile barely appearing anymore, and the more Donnie expected Mikey to eventually start avoiding them altogether.

The exact opposite happened, though. In fact, Mikey seemed to become slightly more attached to them. It wasn’t always that obvious, but Donnie noted that he would stay in the lab a lot longer, talk to Raph even when Raph insisted that Mikey leave him alone, and he even started watching Space Heroes with Leo (which Leo absolutely took the chance to gush about the show and Mikey actually memorized every piece of information.)

Donnie wasn’t quite sure how to talk to Mikey about it, in all honesty. When Mikey was finally alone, he would immediately vanish and Donnie once found him sneaking out of the lair and to Leatherhead’s home. He heard them speaking in hushed tones, and Mikey’s voice would crack now and then as the alligator calmed him. Donnie found it better not to put himself in the conversation and left.

That didn’t mean that he wasn't curious, though. Concerned, too. What happened to Mikey, that it came to a point where his attitude changed and he clung to them like they would vanish if he didn’t? Donnie hated seeing his younger brother acting like this and he wished Mikey would open up to him already.

But again, he can’t hope that that possibility would ever happen. So, he had to do it himself.

The only thing to do now is actually figuring out _how_ to do it. Every time he tried to talk to Mikey, any mention of the dimension was immediately gunned down and mowed over, shoved into a shelf and forgotten. Sometimes it felt like Mikey knew _exactly_ what Donnie intended to do and he’d immediately run out and yell something about skating in the sewers.

Leo and Raph didn’t show it, but they, too, were worried about Mikey, but they haven’t made any progress on talking to their brother, either. Splinter can’t get Mikey to say anything as well and not even _April_ can make him drop a hint that alludes to his sudden change in behavior.

Donnie lets out a loud sigh in his empty lab, the little device that opened the portal to Dimension X in his hand. Ever since their escape, the thing never bothered to open up again and Donnie was convinced that the Kraang had disabled the ones on Earth so no one can hop in again until whatever it was they were going to do was finished. Besides, Mikey was the one who had a knack for opening things like this.

Donnie lets out another sigh, his free hand tapping his desk. There was no point in trying to stop the inevitability of him talking to his brother by piling more and more thoughts. He knows he’ll overthink it and let the problem get thrown out into the wind.

“Well, I won’t let that happen!” He yells, standing up and letting papers fall to the ground. He realizes he’s alone and pretends that he didn’t just say that out loud as he desperately tries to reorganize his papers.

So it’s four in the morning. He needs to do it _now_ , but he sees that there’s no way he can just go now, especially with the entire lair except him asleep.

He gets an idea, though, so he puts the stack of fallen and no longer organized pile of papers on his desk, leaves his lab, walks out the lair, and pays someone a visit.

 

* * *

 

“Your visit is quite sudden, but welcomed.” Leatherhead says with a gentle smile, “Come, my friend, Michelangelo left me some tea he thought I would like and I am preparing some as we speak.”

Donnie smiles, hiding his wariness of the large alligator. Even after the time they’ve spent together (more with Mikey, but whatever.) Donnie still couldn’t help but feel that Leatherhead was still far too dangerous. The alligator’s temper could get the better of him once more one day and Donnie could never forgive himself if he let anything happen to his family because of him. Plus he was still worried about getting his face grabbed again and he was in no mood for that to happen again.

But still, he’s Mikey’s beloved friend and Donnie would never take away his brother’s friend, especially if said friend has proven themself to be a wonderful influence in his life.

“Thank you, Leatherhead.” He sits on a pillow that he learns Mikey sits on whenever he visits, a cup of hot peppermint tea, the minty scent soothing him as he took a sip. Leatherhead does the same, the silence between them surprisingly comforting, pleasant tune playing from the gramophone behind the alligator.

“So, what welcomes you to my home, Donatello?” Leatherhead asks, leaning forward.

Donnie shakes his head as he realizes that the atmosphere and cup of tea that is already empty had gotten him to nearly forget what he was going to do.

“I...it’s about...Mikey.” He responds nervously. Leatherhead abruptly leans back, turns around, and pauses the music, surprising the turtle mutant.

“Leatherhead?” He tilts his head in confusion, staring at him.

“It is not my place to talk about Michelangelo, Donatello.” Leatherhead says slowly, turning to look at Donnie again. “I see that you have spent much time being worried about him.”

“Yes, I have.” Donnie nods, “He’s been...different for a while now and I feel like his time in Dimension X has something to do with it.” He pauses for a moment, trying to think of his words as carefully as possible. “Please, Leatherhead, he won’t let anyone speak to him. He’s been like this for weeks and I know we don’t always get along, but he’s still my brother and I want-no I _need_ to make sure he’s okay.”

Leatherhead gives Donnie a look that he can only describe as “absolutely prying into your soul” and he shifts uncomfortably, doing everything he could to avoid the piercing stare.

Leatherhead’s expression softens and he gently puts his hand on Donnie’s shoulder. “My friend, as I said, I have no right to talk about the matters that Michelangelo has trusted me to keep silent in, and as his friend, it is my duty to respect that, but,” He takes Donnie’s empty cup and refills it, “If it helps, I find it best that you let Michelangelo talk to you himself.”

“What?” Donnie blinks, “But he won’t-”

“You do not know that.” Leatherhead cuts in, making Donnie close his mouth immediately. “Michelangelo has...gone through something very upsetting, and he needs his time to process all of it. However long that may be, I myself do not know. All we must do is be patient and he will surely come to you.”

“Well, that is true. But how do you know he would come to me specifically?” Donnie asks.

“He trusts you far more than anyone in your family, so I know that he will come to you first.” Donnie blushes at the comment and can’t help but feel warmth at the thought of his brother trusting him that much.

“Uh, that’s all, Leatherhead. I’m sorry that I came here just for that.” Donnie admits, looking down at his cup of tea.

“It is no problem, Donatello. I know how much you want to help your brother. I myself would love do that as well.” Leatherhead sighs, Donnie following him in solidarity. That gets a chuckle out of the elder alligator.

“It must be late now, my friend. Go, rest, and remember to have patience.” The alligator says, patting Donnie’s head (and he didn’t even flinch!)

Donnie thanks him again, leaving the area and sneaking back into the lair, throwing himself into his bed.

He doesn’t think of much before he completely falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

“...ie…D….nie...onn…!” Donnie feels someone shaking him, but he ignores it, groaning as the shaking became stronger. He doesn’t even understand what the person is saying anyway, and he hopes that the voice leaves him alone.

“Don….”

“...ie….tello!!”

“Donat….”

“DONNIE!”

Donnie’s eyes snap open and he nearly slams his head on someone else’s head as wakes up with a start.

The other person yelps and moves their head back fast enough to avoid a tragedy and sighs in relief. As Donnie’s eyes focus, he recognizes who it is.

“Mikey…?” He mutters, covering his mouth as he yawned.

“Duh!” The orange masked turtle says, gently knocking on Donnie’s head, “Who else would it be?”

Donnie rolls his eyes, looking at his clock and noticing that it’s already noon. “Why’d you only wake me up now?”

“You looked pretty tired, but I knew you’d be cranky if we let you sleep in _that_ long.” Mikey says.

“Didn’t anyone wonder why I wasn’t at training today?”

“Nah.” Mikey responds, sitting down on the ground and putting his cheek on his hand as he tilted his face to look at his older brother. “I convinced Splinter to let you sleep for the day and when he checked on you, he was like, “Yes, your brother looks like he died and fell on his bed.” and I was like “He probably did.” so he let you sleep more.”

Donnie deadpanned. “I’m pretty sure that Master Splinter said none of that.”

“It’s close enough.”

Donnie wants to roll his eyes again, but he chooses not to, patting Mikey’s head. “Thanks, Mikey.”

“No problem, dude.” Mikey says, giving Donnie a small smile.

“Anyway,” Donnie starts, standing up from his bed and stretching, “Any other reason you came for a visit?”

Donnie hears Mikey make a noise like he’s about to say something, but immediately stops himself, and Donnie looks at him with one eye ridge raised. “Mikey?”

“You see, uh, well, there’s this thing I, hmm...wanted to ask you about?”

Donnie has to blink a few times because of how unsure that entire sentence (question?) was, but he has a good guess as to what Mikey wants to know about.

“What is it then?” Donnie asks him, sitting back down on his bed and patting the area beside him.

Mikey hesitantly stands up and sits beside his brother, twiddling his thumbs. “Let’s say, _hypothetically_ , someone gets stuck somewhere in a place where he doesn’t recognize anyone or anything…”

Donnie notes the emphasis of words and nods.

“And that someone expects some other people to have come with him- _them-_ but nobody comes, so that person decides to wander around and find a way to do what they were planning to do, but they get attacked so they have to be more careful. And a lot of time passes, and the people they were with still don’t come, and they eventually learn how to survive on their own. Like, they’ve pretty much manage to figure out how the whole place works and it’s fun and cool!” Mikey says the last part excitedly, but frowns right after, “Until it wasn’t.”

The somber tone that follows makes Donnie frown as well, listening more intently now. “And, well, they were worried about the people who were going to come with them and how they’re still not there, but they try to ignore that, but it gets worse and worse, and it comes to a point that the thought of the others choosing to just...LEAVE them there and the vastness of the entire dimension starts to get to them…”

“Mikey…”

“And they start realizing how alone they really are and not even the things in the place are comforting anymore and they can’t really see where things start and where things end and they can’t even hide for that long from the enemies around them because they always find them so easily-”

_“Mikey….”_

“A-and they’ve nearly died so many times and they can’t find a way out and he keeps failing to save his friend and he keeps panicking and getting paranoid that he’ll fall and vanish into the dimension if he’s not careful and it’s been months and all he can do is scream and scream and _scream_ and everything starts falling down and he can’t find his brothers and he doesn’t know if they’re there or if they’re dead and I don’t know what to do anymore and I-”

“MICHELANGELO!”

Mikey snaps out of his panicked speaking and looks at his brother, whose hands are on his cheeks. Mikey’s hands are slack on his sides and Donnie is using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear that fell.

“Mikey…” Donnie whispers softly, looking directly into his brother’s eyes, “Please. Talk to me. No more “hypothetical” situations anymore, ok?”

A few minutes pass, and Mikey speaks, leaning on Donnie as the older turtle wrapped his arms around his brother, letting the younger one put his arms around his knees.

He talks about all his adventures in the dimension, the time the Kraang nearly caught him and only the crystals had saved his life. How he had to do that constantly while trying to learn how to live. How not just a few hours, but _six months_ had passed and Mikey had begun to lose hope that his family would find him. How he’s gotten so many new scars, some of which healed in the least graceful way possible and how he’s failed to get Leatherhead out over and over again.

And he speaks more and more, and Donnie feels his heart sink as Mikey’s voice cracks and silent sobs start to leave him, knuckles whitening as he clenched his fist.

Donnie realizes that Mikey is already blubbering, and he soothes him, rocking him gently and muttering “It’s alright. It’s okay. You’re here now. It’s okay.”

They stay like that for a while, Mikey breathing harshly as Donnie hummed a tune, patting Mikey and hugging him even harder than before. Donnie understood that Mikey had needed his time, but the thought of letting his brother stew with his emotions and go through all of this made Donnie want to go back into Dimension X just to beat the shit out of everything in there.

Donnie decides to figure out how to do that for another day and Mikey whispers an “I’m sorry, for crying on you and for thinking you’d never come for me.” to him.

“Don’t be sorry, Mikey. Everything that happened in that dimension was horrible and I’m so sorry that you had to spend so much time alone there. If I had known that the time difference from here and there were so wide, I would have done my best to make sure _none_ of us could go there.” Donnie whispers back. “You’re my brother, and you may be a huge dork,” Mikey snorts a little at that. “But I would never _ever_  leave you behind like that. I swear on the Shellraiser.”

“Really?” Mikey asks.

“Well…”

“Donnie!”

“I’m joking, I’m joking!” Donnie says, and they both laugh, making Donnie smile as he heard the relief in Mikey’s laughter.

“So, you wanna stay like this all day?” Donnie asks Mikey, and Mikey seems to consider that for a moment but shakes his head.

“We should go out for a night in the town.” Mikey declares.

“And beat up some Kraang bots?” Donnie asks with a smirk.

“And beat up some Kraang bots.”

“What are you waiting for then? Let’s go!” Mikey springs up, already running to the door.

“Hey wait up!” Donnie yells, chasing after Mikey.

They make a loud exit from the lair, only giving Splinter a five second explanation before they’re racing out of the lair, their laughter echoing from the halls.

He and Mikey are going to have to talk about this sooner or later, but for now, Donnie was content with helping his brother let a little steam out.


End file.
